The Long Shot
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: The day of the Prophecy approaches.  Though nothing can be done to stop Trigon from coming to Earth, Beast Boy is insistent he has a solution to stop Trigon from destroying the Earth.
1. Chapter 1 Anything Everything

In no way do I own the rights to the Teen Titans or the game series MYST.

CHAPTER 1

Everything… Anything.

It was early morning. The lowest arc of the sun was now above the horizon. Beast Boy entered the main room of Titans Tower looking more groggy than usual. Cyborg was in the kitchen making his breakfast. Seeing Beast Boy up this early puzzled him.

"Beast Boy? You okay?" Cyborg asked. "Maybe you should go back to sleep. You're up early, especially for you."

Walking into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, Beast Boy said, "Dude, I tried. I've been up since 4:00 a.m. trying to get back to sleep.

"4:00 a.m.?"

"I know. I couldn't after this nightmare I had."

"Nightmare? What about?"

"Well I was alone on the roof of the tower. Everything seemed just fine."

"Go on, B," said Cyborg.

"The city was quiet. The weather was nice and nothing seemed unusual. I felt like morphing and going for a flight. But before I could the sky went red and dark, just like some of those apocalyptic movies."

Raven walked in.

Beast Boy continued. "It got real hot and the ground started shaking, badly. I mean we've had some quakes before, but this was bad."

Raven paused in her tracks. She turned her head slightly to hear Beast Boy's story.

"Hey Raven," said Cyborg. "What else?"

"Well the air got even hotter and I couldn't breath. I was really scared. But I didn't know what I was more afraid of, choking or the quake. Somehow that didn't stop me from seeing what was going on."

Raven's eyes grew a bit wide.

"Then the city erupted. Lava flew out of the ground, going everywhere. The tower started shaking, and I swear I could feel it sinking. Then the quaking stopped as did the tower. But it was still really hot and hard to breath. Suddenly from out of nowhere…" he looked over at Raven, "she appeared, in the sky. Her eyes went completely white, then that black aura of hers started forming around her. It all went from there into Raven's mouth. Then there was that look on your face. I've never seen you look so scary, and you've been scary before."

Raven became a bit uncomfortable. "What else?" she urged.

"You turned to face the city. Then some red laser beam was shot out of that piece on your forehead. It hit the ground and must have fired across three city blocks."

Robin and Starfire enter together.

"And?" Cyborg asked. He was sitting but hadn't yet begun to eat.

Looking at Raven, Beast Boy asked, "You us told about Trigon coming, right?"

"Right," replied Raven growing a bit worried.

"I think it was him coming out of the ground where the laser fired, just as…" he paused.

"Just as you woke up from your nightmare?" asked Cyborg.

"No. Just as I began to see myself turning to stone. Then, nothing and I woke up."

Raven quickly drifted over to him. "How is that possible?"

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"That was the very same nightmare I had," Raven replied. "It was the worst one yet and the scariest."

Robin approached. "What's going on?"

"Beast Boy seems to have shared a nightmare with Raven," Cyborg answered as he began to eat. "It was about what Raven's supposed to do to bring Trigon to Earth."

Robin paused to think about what he heard. "There may be a reason he had the same nightmare. Animals have a way of sensing things people don't, right? It could be that Beast Boy's animal instincts subconsciously picked up the nightmare through any fear Raven felt in her sleep."

"Dude," replied Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was in his room, sitting at the computer he was using to play PC games. His door was slightly open. The game he was playing was MYST. From first person view he clicked the mouse to enter the island's library and approached the bookshelf. Out of the corner of his right eye he caught a glimpse of Raven walking by his door.

"Raven!" he yelled.

After a moment Raven reappeared at his door which she didn't bother opening further. "What is it, Beast Boy?"

"One second." Beast Boy saved his game and selected the QUIT option. When the game exited, he pulled out the CD and went to his door. He opened it further. "Please come in."

She stepped into his room. "What do you want?"

"So he's really coming isn't he?"

"Trigon? Yes, and I still can't think of a way to stop it from happening. I've tried to think of everything – barrier spells, curses… taking my own life is _definitely _not an option. None of my books have any solutions."

"I'm sorry," he spoke with sincerity.

"It's not your fault. There's no one to blame but Trigon."

"Maybe you haven't tried everything."

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"We've all thought that maybe something rational would work, but how about something totally irrational?"

"Huh?"

"If we're going to try everything, then we might as well try anything."

"You have an idea?"

"Yes I do." He holds up the MYST CD. "This."

To be continued. Please RR.


	2. Chapter 2  So Crazy It Just Might Work

In no way do I own the rights to the Teen Titans or the game series MYST.

CHAPTER 2

So Crazy It Just Might Work

"Beast Boy you have got to be joking," Raven responded. But there wasn't the slightest hint of humor in his idea.

"Raven, with what we're about to go up against, I haven't been this serious since we tried to save Terra from Slade."

"Then tell me how we can stop Trigon by playing video games."

"I'm not suggesting we play it. MYST is a place, an island in the game. I'm talking about going there."

"What?" Raven asked Beast Boy as if he was insane.

"I'll explain it, with everyone together," he replied with confidence.

* * *

The Titans were gathered in the main room. All were seated while Beast Boy stood before them.

"Okay, we're here," said Robin. "What's up?"

Beast Boy spoke up. "I've come up with an idea of how we might be able to stop Trigon."

"Beast Boy, there _is_ no stopping Trigon" Raven cut in. "He's going to come. And your chances of defeating him are pretty much zero."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Cyborg.

"It means I won't be able to help you. Once Trigon is here, he's going to kill me."

Starfire gasped. "He would do that to his own daughter?"

"Look, I was born for one purpose. And once Trigon has what he wants, he'll have no further need for me."

"That's all the more reason to try my idea," Beast Boy put in. "We'll make sure he doesn't do anything to you."

Raven scowled at him. "Beast Boy your idea is bunk."

Beast Boy became irate. "Raven, will you just hear me out?"

"Please, no fighting," begged Starfire.

"Enough you two!" Robin ordered. "Beast Boy, what's you plan?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy," Beast Boy began, "but none of us has yet been able to think of a way to beat Trigon. But with Raven's help we might be able to get to someone who can." He holds out the MYST CD. "And he's in here."

Raven rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Beast Boy, that's a video game," replied Robin. "I think we…"

"I think we're running out of time," Beast Boy interrupted. "Raven, how long do you think we have?"

Raven didn't even look up. "Four days at most," she answered with irritation.

"What! No way!" came the mixture of responses.

"So instead of sitting around and continuing to come up with ideas," Beast Boy continued, "listen to one that's currently on the table."

"Very well," said Robin. "What do you suggest?"

"Okay, in this game there is a man who knows how to create worlds just by writing books. I think if we go to him he can write one for us."

"And we can fight Trigon there?" asked Cyborg there.

"No," replied Beast Boy. "It would be a place to imprison Trigon. But we'll need Raven's help to get to this guy."

"Just how am I going to get us there?" Raven asked dryly.

"By teleporting."

"Beast Boy that is ridiculous," Raven responded. "You're talking about teleporting to some world of fiction."

"And that is beyond your power?"

Everyone turned to face Starfire who added to the discussion.

"Raven, you have provided a way of teleportation into your own mind by way of a mirror," Starfire continued. "There is also that journey you took to your home world. You arrived on Azarath to a place that was no longer real, but a shadow of Azarath's past."

"And don't tell me that going someplace that isn't real is impossible," added Beast Boy. "Isn't that book that holds Malchior a fiction book?"

"Yes," Raven began, "but…"

Beast Boy cut her off to continue. "He taught you how to get him out with a spell and then, with a curse, you go and send him back in. That shouldn't be any different from teleporting and neither should going into a game."

"I think you should try it," said Starfire. "No place is unreachable if you have a way of getting there."

Sighing, Raven gave in. "Fine. Let me look through my books for spells and other materials for a gateway." She turned to go to her room.

"Wait," Robin spoke up. "Actually, this is Beast Boy's plan. Raven, he'll go with you. I'm going to contact Batman and ask him for Bruce Wayne's help in coming up with some excuse to evacuate the city. Cyborg, Starfire, and I will patrol and monitor the city to ensure it is empty before Trigon comes."

"Good idea," replied Beast Boy. "Cyborg, can you do something for me?"

"What's that?" asked Cyborg.

"Keep an eye on my PC and make sure that nothing happens to the game while we're gone."

"Okay. First I'll run a quick diagnostics test to ensure it isn't in danger of crashing, and I'll hook it up to a separate power supply so it won't shut off if the tower's power fails."

"Thanks," replied Beast Boy.

* * *

Robin remained in the main room and approached the communication screen while everyone else was off making preparations. Moments after typing in a command, he is greeted by the caped crusader.

"Batman here, what can I do for you Robin?"

Alfred, Bruce Wayne's faithful butler, appears in the background of the Bat Cave tending to miscellaneous matters.

"Greetings, Master Robin," he said with a smile.

"Hello Alfred," Robin greeted with a wave. Returning his attention to Batman, Robin states his issue. "Batman, I could actually use Bruce Wayne's help on this one."

"What can be done?" Batman asked.

"We're preparing to face someone who may be beyond our limits. With about four days left, we're severely out of time and need some way of evacuating the citizens of Jump City."

"Hmm," Batman thought for a moment. "Okay, I have an idea. Secure everything you can in your tower. It'll be mild, but for the sake of your equipment do what you can to minimize damage."

"What will you do?" asked Robin.

"Just trust me, Robin. Right now deal with your tower. Batman out."

The communication screen went blank.

"So, what's he got in mind?" Cyborg asked entering the room.

"He didn't say," replied Robin. "He's like that sometimes. Let's make sure the tower is set like he says."

* * *

The titans minus Raven regrouped in the main room.

"Everything good to go?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all responded with a "Check."

"Beast Boy's computer is good to go as far as performance and power," added Cyborg.

"And MYST is in place for Raven and I," said Beast Boy. He looked around. "Where is she anyway? We should go."

"I'm here," answered Raven teleporting into the room.

"Did you find anything?" asked Robin.

"Actually I did. After researching my books I found a volume on crossing boundaries. I'll be able to get us there."

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Starfire.

"I knew you could do it!" added Beast Boy. "So are you ready?"

"I am."

Everyone went to Beast Boy's room. Raven and Beast Boy stood near the computer. On the monitor screen there was the image of a pier with a stairway ahead leading up, and a body of water to the right. Beyond the staircase was an enormous gear-like object.

The rest stood several steps away. Raven lowered her head and closed her eyes. Her palms were open at her sides. A black ring appeared on the floor and began to rise, taking the shape of a black tube, then engulfed Raven and Beast Boy.

The last thing seen of the pair was Beast Boy's smile to Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg.

"Good luck," said Robin.

"Hurry back," added Starfire.

The tube returned to a ring levitating in the air. The ring quickly flew into the screen.

"Uh, the screen?" asked Robin. "Shouldn't they have gone into the computer itself?"

"It's no big deal," Cyborg assured him. "No matter how you look at it, they're there."

Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin exited the room.

_To my first reviewers. Thank you for your positive comments. I hope you, and many more,continue to enjoy this as it proceeds._


	3. Chapter 3 The Next Step

In no way do I own the rights to the Teen Titans or the game series MYST.

A/N: My apologies if there are any spoilers from the game MYST.

CHAPTER 3

The Next Step

"I realized the moment I fell into the fissure that the book would not be destroyed as I had planned. It continued falling into that starry expanse, of which I had only a fleeting glimpse. I have tried to speculate where it might have landed, but I must admit that such conjecture is futile. Still, questions about whose hands might one day hold my MYST book are unsettling to me. I know my apprehensions might never be allayed, and so I close, realizing that perhaps the ending has not yet been written."

_(A/N: This passage is actually the opening narrative of the game MYST. It can also be found in the novel MYST: The Book of Atrus, written by Rand and Robyn Miller, as the final words of the novel's epilogue.)_

These words echoed throughout that "starry expanse" through which Beast Boy and Raven were passing. To Beast Boy the words were just an introduction to the game, but Raven could tell there was wisdom in the voice that spoke. Moments later they found themselves materializing on the pier of MYST Island.

Beast Boy took a brief look around at the sea to his right, the trees behind him, the steps, marker switches, and the gear-like object ahead, the door to his left and the buildings up the hill beyond.

"We're here," said the changeling.

Raven took in the sights as Beast Boy did. Looking at him with her hood covering her features, she asked, "Beast Boy, what did those words mean?"

"Nothing really," was his answer. "It's all part of the game's beginning, spoken by the guy we're here to see. Think of it as if that book passed through time and space and eventually found its way to Earth. Then _we_ just happened to find it and pick it up and somehow found ourselves here after opening it."

There was a brief pause.

"It's really quiet around here," Raven observed.

"Yeah. Don't expect to find this place too inhabited, though. It was created for one man and his family to live on. This place was their only way to escape from someone who declared himself a god."

"I see," replied Raven not completely understanding. "So where do we go from here?"

Beast Boy walks ahead by the steps and stops at a marker switch. "See this switch thingy?"

"Yes."

"We have to go and turn them all on except this one. Come on."

Beast Boy turns to his left and climbs the steps. Going right he climbs more steps to the gear-like object. There is another panel switch there and he flips it up. After going back down, Raven and Beast Boy were now walking on a concrete surface passing a dome building on their right until they came to more steps. Continuing upwards they pass a sheet of paper lying on the ground.

"Don't worry about that," Beast Boy explained. "It's just a letter regarding instructions for another room. Let's just get the other switches."

* * *

Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire proceeded through the hall after having left Beast Boy's room. 

"Robin, do you believe they will return before it is too late?" asked Starfire.

"I have no doubt they will, Starfire," he assured her.

They returned to the main room.

"So when do you think Batman will follow through with his plan?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Soon I hope. It's been a couple of hours since I asked for his help on this. Let's go and train for awhile, and make sure we're as ready as we can be."

* * *

High above the surface of the earth a satellite drifted through the atmosphere and began to shift around until a transmitter dish aimed toward a target below. It hummed for many seconds, becoming louder. Finally it fired an invisible shot.

* * *

Cyborg ran through the obstacle course dodging and blasting away at everything getting in his way. Robin was at the controls of the course while Starfire stood at his side. She had already finished her session of training and was sweating and still catching her breath.

Cyborg stopped the moment his sensors began to pick up some disturbance from overhead. He looked up. Turning to Robin he shouted, "Robin, stop the course!"

"What's wrong?" Robin asked ending the training.

Cyborg didn't get a chance to answer as the ground vibrated and the surrounding water rippled roughly.

"What the-" Robin cried.

The tremor was brief but this greatly startled the titans.

"Oh, I do hope that the evil Trigon is not coming now," said a troubled Starfire. "We are not ready."

"I'm sure he isn't Star," said Robin. "It's too soon. Titans, inside!"

They all returned to the main room of the tower within a few minutes. Cyborg found the remote and switched on the television.

"… report about the tremor that just shook the city," stated a news anchorwoman. "In a moment we will go live to to Gotham City, to await a statement by seismologists at Wayne Enterprises. Meanwhile…"

"A tremor?" asked Robin in surprise. "He created an earthquake?"

"It probably couldn't have been done any other way," said Cyborg.

"I guess not." Robin rushed over to the communication panel to call up Batman. The image switched from the news to the Bat Cave. Batman was not present. Instead Alfred greeted him.

"Hello, Master Robin. I'm sorry Batman isn't here right now. As Master Bruce he is at the seismology facility overseeing the incident he generated for your city. He anticipated you might call and asked that I stand by to explain."

"How did he do that?"

"By satellite, Master Robin. If you watch the upcoming briefing, I'm sure you'll understand." He turned his head for a moment and then looked back at Robin. "Actually, go there now. They are stepping out."

"Okay, thanks Alfred." Robin returned the screen to the news.

Several seismologists stepped into view, followed by Bruce Wayne. One of the scientists stopped at the podium as the rest, including Bruce, took seats nearby.

* * *

Their last stop was at a clock tower just across the water from the island. Using a valve on the shore, Beast Boy had followed the instructions of the game and set the clock time that activated a path to cross the water. He could have morphed into a bird and flew over the water where the tower is, but he activated the path just in case. Raven and Beast Boy returned to the switch at the pier after setting the last marker switch at the clock tower. Touching the panel below, it popped open exposing a hidden compartment. Inside was a page. 

"So what do we do with this?" asked Raven.

"Now we go and meet the man who can help us," answered the changeling taking the page. "This page will make it possible for us to get to D'ni and back."

_(A/N: D'ni is pronounced **dun' **nee)_

"D'ni? Is that another place around here?"

Beast Boy started up the steps as Raven followed. "Not exactly. We have to go through a book to get there. That'll be in the library."

They stopped at the entrance of the library. Raven turned to Beast Boy before going any further. She had to know. "Beast Boy, why are we here? What is this guy going to do for us?"

Turning to face Raven, Beast Boy explained. "His name is Atrus. (_A/N: **ay'** trus)_ He's a writer who can create worlds just by writing words, phrases, and unique symbols into books. Those pieces create an image in the book that makes it possible to pass into worlds he calls Ages. Inside the library there's a book that will take us to where he is. While we can cross over to D'ni using that book, we need this page I have because we wouldn't be able to get back to this place if we didn't have it. Not that I don't trust your ability to teleport or your telekinetic abilities, but I feel we're kind of bound to the rules of the game, so we need it. It's a page removed from what is called a linking book that would allow Atrus to come and go between here and D'ni. Because it was removed from his linking book, he's been trapped in D'ni for a long time."

"So, what is Atrus going to do for us?"

"I'm going to ask him to write a book we can use to imprison Trigon. He's written prison books before."

* * *

"Good afternoon," the scientist began. "I'll only make a brief statement. We cannot answer questions as we must continue to analyze the data we've collected. A short time ago, a tremor occurred in Jump City. Although this was minor, we fear it is the beginning of a more severe quake to come. We are uncertain when such a quake will occur, however we believe it to be only a matter of a couple of days. 

"We have spoken with the governor and the mayor, and they agree that an evacuation of Jump City and neighboring communities is recommended. This includes hospitals and prison facilities. Emergency personnel, including local National Guard, will be available to assist with the evacuation. Please take only what you must and evacuate accordingly. If you can leave immediately, please do so in order to lessen any risk of traffic congestion. That is all."

With that his fellow seismologists and Bruce Wayne stood and exited the briefing room.

Robin switched off the television. "I guess we'd better see to helping with the evacuation as well."

"Yes," added Starfire, "and ensure that the streets are clear of criminal activity. It will be bad enough that Trigon will cause much damage, but let us ensure that lesser threats do not make things harder."

"Good thinking, Star," Robin complimented.

"Man," put in Cyborg. "Tens of thousands of citizens in less than two and a half days? That's gonna be cutting it close."

"Let's call in some help," suggested Robin. "I'll contact Titans East and have them come as quick as they can."

"Oh, wonderful!" cheered Starfire. "We have not seen them in so long. Their help will be most welcome!"

Smirking, Robin just can't resist. "Right, and Cy and Bumblebee can catch up."

"Don't go there, man!" demanded Cyborg. "Or shall I spill the beans about…"

"Alright!" Robin abruptly interrupted. "I take it back!"

"I thought you might," Cyborg said with his own smirk.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven enter the library. Ahead of them, placed within the wall, was a single three-shelf bookcase. One painting hung to the left of the bookcase. It depicts an apparent secret passage behind the bookcase. From there, placed on a wall mount beneath a lamp was a red book and a red page beside it. Between that and the door was a map of the island. 

To the right of the bookcase was another painting, illustrating the library entrance. From there, on another wall mount was a blue book and a blue page beside it. Between that and the entrance was a fireplace.

"So which book do we need?" wondered Raven. "The red or blue, or is it on the shelf?"

Beast Boy looked at her. "We don't want to bother with the red or the blue books," he answered. "They are actually prison books, but already have people in them. We need to get to a green book, but first…" He walked up to the bookshelf and removed a grey covered book.

"What's in that one?"

"This contains the pattern we'll need to access the hidden room behind the fireplace. That is where the green book is."

Raven approached him as he began flipping through the pages. She saw that each page contained a different pattern. "That's a lot of patterns," she noted in monotone surprise.

"We'll only need one." He stopped midway through the book. "This is it. Come on."

It was a narrow space, better suited for one person. Beast Boy handed her the book with the correct pattern. "Enter this one. I'll morph to a smaller size so we can both fit inside the fireplace. Keep this loose page with you too."

Raven took the page and then Beast Boy morphed to a squirrel. Raven went inside and sat down. There was a button to the left. After Beast Boy entered the fireplace and positioned himself beside her right leg, Raven pressed the button and the fireplace closed. She then proceeded to apply the proper squares as illustrated on the page.

"What now?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy crawled around and up the back of her cloak to her left shoulder and morphed into a parrot. Raven rolled her eyes and thought, "Oh no."

"Push the button. Push the button. Squawk!"

Raven pressed the button. The fireplace jerked slightly and then began to rotate. It spun 180 degrees and stopped. Three items were stored here. In an overhead shelf was the green book. Below that were red and blue pages.

"Not the pages. Not the pages. Squawk! Open the book. Open the book. Squawk!"

Raven opened the green book to reveal the image of a bearded man wearing glasses. To her surprise he was moving.

_End of Chapter 3._


	4. Chapter 4 Asking For Help

In no way do I own the rights to the Teen Titans or the game series MYST.

A/N: My apologies if there are any spoilers from the game MYST.

CHAPTER 4

ASKING FOR HELP

The man was looking down at a book, writing. Momentarily he was aware of someone's presence and looked up. "Hello," he greeted and placed his pen in an inkwell. "My name is Atrus."

"Hello Atrus," replied Raven. "My name is Raven."

"And who is your little friend?" he asked noticing the parrot on her left shoulder.

"This is Beast Boy."

"That's an uncommon name for such a bird," Atrus observed.

"Well, he's no ordinary bird."

"I see. Well listen, before you come here to D'ni, I need you to find something for me. It is a page hidden in a compartment on MYST Island."

Raven produced the page. "I believe this is the page you're referring to?"

Appearing to lean closer within the image, Atrus studied the page. "Yes that is it. How did you know where it was?"

"Little birdie told her, little birdie," squawked Beast Boy.

Atrus lightly chuckled at the ironic response from the parrot. Raven rolled her eyes noting it was typical Beast Boy humor.

"Wonderful.You may come here to D'ni."

"How do I do that?"

"Touch the image, touch the image. Squawk!"

"Your little friend really _is_ no ordinary bird," Atrus noted.

Raven placed her right hand on the D'ni image. The present world she was in warped away as she and Beast Boy vanished.

--

Early the next morning, Robin was at the communication screen, calling up the Titans East. Cyborg and Starfire were nearby.

"This is Bumblebee" greeted the Titans East leader. Her team listened from the background. "Go ahead, Robin."

"Hey, Bumblebee," said Robin, then to the rest, "Hey guys. We could use your help here. The city's being evacuated…"

"Because of that tremor incident and the imminent quake," cut in Bumblebee. "We heard about it."

"Riiight," replied Robin. "Well the tremor was a set up. There isn't going to be an earthquake. You see, Raven can't do anything to stop her father, Trigon, from coming to Earth. We needed to ensure the city is cleared of people when he does come so we can fight him without risking citizens' lives,and stop him from ending the world."

"Whoa," added Aqualad. "You actually intend to fight him. How do you intend to beat him?"

"Raven and Beast Boy have gone in search of a possible solution. We may not be able to destroy Trigon, but according to Beast Boy we might be able to imprison him."

"So you're asking for our help to fight him?" asked Bumblebee.

"Now that you mention it," Robin realized, "we could use the extra help in that matter. Will you also be able to help in patrolling the city to ensure it's clear and there won't be any hindrance of criminal activity?"

"Hang on a sec," said Bumblebee who, then turned to face her team. "Are you guys in?"

"No objections here," replied Aqualad.

"I'm there," added Speedy.

"Sí," answered Mas y Menos simultaneously.

Bumblebee turned back to Robin. "We got your back. We'll leave right away and call you when we get there."

"Thanks, to all of you," said Robin. "We'll already be out on patrol, but will join you at our tower when we hear from you."

"Alright then. Titans East out. And later, Sparky," Bumblebee concluded but switched her communication screen off before Cyborg could say anything.

Before Robin could switch off, Batman appeared on the screen.

Starfire was in awe. "Hey, it is the Batman."

"Greetings, Titans," he said.

"Oh, hey Batman," said Robin. "Nice touch on the tremor."

"I'm sure your city will buy it."

"So how did you do it?"

"I contacted the federal government and cleared it with them to fire a sonic wave at the city from a seismographic satellite. We agreed it would work as a disaster preparedness drill for your city; even if quakes are slim to none there."

"So that's what my sensors picked up," said Cyborg. "I knew I detected something."

"The reason I called, Robin," Batman continued, "was to inquire about this enemy of yours. With the short notice you spoke of, I'm a bit concerned."

"It's Raven's father," Robin replied. "I just finished speaking with the Titans East and they offered to help with clearing the city and fight Trigon. We'll be expecting them soon."

"I see. Well, the Justice League would be more than happy to lend a hand."

"We'll handle it. We have to. I don't want to be saying this, but if we fail there wouldn't be anything the league could do anyway."

"Alright, then," added Batman. "I believe in you, and the league will be counting on you. Take care."

"Until next time," said Robin, then he switched off the communicator. Turning to Cyborg and Starfire, he ordered, "Titans, go!"

They exited the tower.

--

Raven materialized with Beast Boy the parrot still on her left shoulder. The room is large, made of dark stone. This is the writing chamber of Atrus in D'ni. Oil lamps were mounted above the several doors in the room. Between each doorway, stone columns from the floor to the ceiling were carved into the wall. A variety of patterns were engraved into the stone.

To the right of Raven and Beast Boy sat Atrus at his desk. He gazed at them as they appeared. "Welcome to D'ni." He stood up and approached them. "A pleasure to meet you," he said, extending his hand to shake Raven's.

"Thank you," returned Raven. Beast Boy squawked lightly. Raven looked over at him. "You can get down from my shoulder now," she mildly ordered.

Beast Boy flapped his wings and landed on the floor. He morphed back into human form. This stunned Atrus, especially the sight of Beast Boy's skin.

"Uh…" said Beast Boy as he looked downward with an innocent smile. He scratched the back of his head. "Right, you're not familiar with this. There's no need for you to be afraid," he continued, looking back up to Atrus. "I'm a shape-shifter. I can morph into animals."

Atrus remained stunned. Beast Boy went on. "About my skin color - this is the result of a treatment given to me as a child from a tropical disease. Please relax, I'm no threat."

Atrus did calm down momentarily. "Oh, the page. May I have it?" Raven handed it to him. "Thank you," he said as he took it. "I must return to MYST to do something but I shall be back shortly. Please wait here."

Atrus returned to his desk and picked up a book. Turning over several pages he stopped and, taking the page given to him, placed it in the book. The page somehow attached itself to the book. After placing the book back on his desk, he flipped back a few pages and placed a hand in the book and vanished.

"Why did he leave?" asked Raven as she looked over at Beast Boy.

"He's going to deal with the red and blue books," replied Beast Boy.

There was a brief pause between the two. Suddenly Raven jerked. Eyes widened as she stumbled backward and fell over. More horrible visions appeared as another scenario of the world's fate.

"Raven!" shouted Beast Boy as he rushed over to her. He knelt down, but hesitated to touch her as her body convulsed. _'This is beginning to affect her physically now,'_ Beast Boy noted. Even though she continued shaking he decided to take hold of Raven with his right hand down at her side and his left hand cradling her head. Trying to remain calm, he spoke to her. "Raven. Raven, it's Beast Boy. It's just another vision. You're really in D'ni. You're with me. I'm here, please come back to me."

Momentarily Raven's convulsions stopped. She began to relax and her breathing calmed down, but her eyes were still spaced. Finally she blinked and noticed Beast Boy was there. She abruptly shifted out of his hold and grabbed his waist in a hug. Beast Boy could hear her muffled sobs and feel them on his skin. He gently stroked her head. "It's over now. You're safe."

Raven shortly stopped sobbing, released Beast Boy, and sat up. Beast Boy began to stand up, picking her up as he did. "Thank you," said Raven softly as she looked at him.

"No problem," he said with a small smile.

Atrus returned, appearing at his desk. "Thank you for your assistance. Now what can I do for you?"

"We need your help," Beast Boy answered. "We know that the red and blue books are prisons, and we hope you can write one for us. In about three days we're expecting a very powerful enemy. I believe a prison book is our only hope of stopping him. Will you write one for us?"

"I can, in exchange for one thing," replied Atrus as he sat down.

"Name it," said Beast Boy.

"There are four ages that have been damaged. I need them repaired. Access to them is on MYST Island. Will you do this for me?"

"Yes."

"Very well, I shall write your prison book. I'll need details of your enemy so I can apply the proper writings to the book."

"Raven can give you those details. She knows him. I'll deal with the repairs to the ages."

"You may, then, return to MYST." Atrus opened the MYST linking book. "Here."

Beast Boy walked over to Atrus' desk, placed a hand on the image of the MYST Island library and vanished.

Atrus picked up a thin hard-cover book. He opened it, exposing blank pages, and took his pen from the inkwell. "Now come and sit and tell me about your enemy."

Raven took a seat next to Atrus' desk.

--

Beast Boy emerged in the library of MYST Island. Something he never thought about occurred to him and he looked back at the stove, thinking it was still facing the hidden chamber. It had somehow reset itself and was in normal position again. So he wouldn't have to keep going inside the stove every time, he went back inside only once more and rotated the stove back to the hidden room. Taking the green book he then turned the stove back to the library. He looked to his left and right where the red and blue books had been, and as expected were not there anymore. Beast Boy went to the mount that formerly held the red book and placed the green book there. Then he left the library.

Beast Boy returned to the clock tower. He went inside and tugged at two levers until three numeric gears were properly arranged. The Mechanical Age was now open.

Beast Boy went to a stone shack and descended a staircase. Upon opening a door at the bottom, lights came on to expose an enormous generator room. He set the proper current, left the stone shack and went towards a nearby rocket ship. He descended a bank to a brick tower with a ladder attached to one side. Beast Boy climbed the ladder until he reached a switch. He closed the circuit to allowelectricity to power up the rocket and now the Selenitic Age was open. But remembering that he needed certain sounds to get access to the linking book, he would need to review the Selenitic Age journal in the library.

Next he went to the center of the island where there was an inactive fountain with a sunken ship in its water. Around the fountainwere eight pillars, each with bronze plates mounted on stands in front of them. All plates contained an individually unique symbol. Beast Boy pressed the three he knew would raise the sunken ship in the fountain. Doing this would simultaneously raise a sunken ship near the pier. With the ship finally surfaced in the sea, the Stoneship Age was now accessible.

To access the last age, the Channelwood Age, it would be a matter of timing. So this would be the age he would repair first. He went to a small wooden cabin where there was a boiler tank. To his left, near the entrance there was a safe. Recalling the combination to the safe, he entered the numbers and opened the door. There was a pack of matches. He lit a match and ignited the pilot light under the tank. Beast Boy cranked a valve until it was fully open. Outside he could hear a thunderous pounding. The elevator was moving. Because he knew the linking book was underground he waited until the elevator was high enough so when he decreased the boiler pressure, Beast Boy would make it to the elevator before it went back down. He decreased the pressure and ran outside to an enormous tree that was descending beneath the ground. Beast Boy entered the elevator in the treeand shortly he was underground. The linking book to Channelwood was in front of him. After he opened the book he placed a hand on the image of a forest island and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5 Doing What’s Expected

In no way do I own the rights to the Teen Titans or the game series MYST.

A/N: My apologies if there are any spoilers from the game MYST.

CHAPTER 5

Doing What's Expected

Raven and Beast Boy have been gone for just over twelve hours. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire had been patrolling Jump City for nearly five hours. The evacuation had been going smoother than expected. Planes were taking off, trains were leaving stations, ships were getting underway, and automobiles of all sorts were on the road in an effort to leave the city. There had been a number of emergencies as the evacuation began, but eventually things came under control.

Looters and escaped criminals had begun taking advantage of the evacuation, but the titans and authorities were able to handle such matters.

Suddenly the titans' communicators sounded off. "This is Robin – report."

Speedy's image appeared. Judging from how quickly the sky passed behind him, Robin could tell they were flying in. "Hey Robin. Just calling to let you know we're about nine kilometers from Titan's Tower. It won't be much longer before we're there."

"Great. We'll be there to meet you. Cyborg, Starfire, let's go. The authorities should be okay for now."

"Copy," Cyborg responded through his communicator.

"I am on my way," replied Starfire through hers.

* * *

The transporter craft of the Titans East landed on the roof of Titans Tower. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were waiting. The hatch opened and out stepped Bumblebee, Aqualad, Speedy, and finally Mas y Menos. 

"It's great to see you guys," Robin greeted.

"Likewise," Bumblebee returned.

"So where are Raven and Beast Boy?" Aqualad inquired.

"They're still away on a place called MYST," replied Robin.

"As in the computer game? How is that possible?"

"BB was very insistent that someone there could help us battle Trigon," Cyborg explained. "He urged Raven to find a way there, and when she did they both went."

Everyone assembled in the main room. Robin brought up a map of the city. Transparent color codes of red, blue, and green divided the city into three sections. "In the mean time we've got a city to look after. Aqualad and I will patrol here in the green area. Cyborg, you and Speedy will take the red area. Mas y Menos, you will cover the blue section. Starfire, Bumblebee, I want the two of you to be our eyes from the sky."

All complied.

"Titans, go!" Robin ordered, and everyone left the tower.

* * *

"His name is Trigon," Raven began as Atrus started taking notes. She was a little hesitant to say the next thing. "He's my father." 

Atrus paused from his writing when she mentioned her relationship to her enemy. He looked at her bewildered. "Your father?"

"Yes, but he's not just that. He… is a monster, the definition of evil. My friends and I have just over three days to prepare for his arrival. They are determined to fight him before he destroys our world."

Raven noticed sympathy in his expression. "It is such a shame how we come from such similar lineages."

"I beg your pardon," stated a puzzled Raven.

"My father, he too is villainous. Before you arrived I was working on a way to make an end to his madness. For your situation I can put that off."

"I'm grateful. If I may understand what you're going to do, would you explain that to me?"

"Of course. As I intend to do for my father, I am going to write a prison book. Such a book will take up to two days. Forgive me that it will take that long. Now tell me, what defines your father? Does such evil as he, have a symbol?"

"Yes, let me draw it for you." Raven took the pen and a scrap of paper from Atrus' desk and sketched the symbol. "It's called Scath. This is his symbol."

Raven passed the page to him. He looked it over. Taking the pen he sketched some experimental symbols andwrote words around Scath. He studied his work. "Hmm. These are just preliminary symbols and they may change, but I will be able to write your prison book. Now tell me more about Trigon."

* * *

Beast Boy materialized on the grounds of Channelwood. This forsaken age belonged to tree dwellers, a culture which built its huts in the trees overhead. There were walkways on the ground level and similar ones fashioned into bridges connecting the ruined huts above. The walkways on the ground level had pipes leading from a water-pumping mill to ancient elevators. Beast Boy set about properly routing the water from the mill that acted as a power source for the village. Several valves needed to be turned so as to activate the pumps that acted as generators. 

Although Atrus requested repairs to the ages, and that's what Beast Boy was going to do, he decided he would also gather the red and blue pages and hand them back to Atrus to do with them as he saw necessary. After Channelwood was completed, Beast Boy sought the linking book back to MYST. He found himself back in the library. Now it was on to the age that would take some time – the Selenitic Age.

Beast Boy went over to the bookshelf and pulled the journal for the Selenitic Age. He turned through the pages until he found a set of musical notes that would be used to unlock the linking book to that Age. Then he set out for the rocket ship.

Beast Boy entered the rocket. To his right was an organ. To his left was the panel that hid the linking book to the Selenitic Age. Beast Boy went to the organ and played the notes instructed by the journal. Once he was familiar with each sound he went to the panel and adjusted the switches to match the notes. He pulled the lever on the right and five notes sounded off. The notes were of no great rhythm but Beast Boy figured that to someone like Starfire, it was beautiful music.

The linking book appeared on an overhead monitor. Beast Boy touched the screen and the image of a rocky island appeared. He vanished then found himself in a new rocket ship placed on the island of the Selenitic Age.

Beast Boy determined that just like the game, what he had to do was reestablish the five constant sounds that were natural to this age – running water, the ticking of a nonstop clock, a low blowing wind, the sound emitted from fiery magma, and a continuous woodwind note.

This was going to take some time, but Beast Boy did succeed in doing so. Aside from that, enabling these sounds would allow him access to a room that would get him to the linking book back to MYST. Yet the next phase was to get to the linking book that would return him to MYST. Using the five sounds he was able to unlock a door to an underground rail car. Now it was a matter of remembering the direction to take the rail car so he can get to the book.

After multiple trials and error, Beast Boy finally reached the end of the tunnel and located the book. He returned to the MYST library. Now it was time to go to the Stoneship Age. Beast Boy went outside and down to the pier to the ship. From the library someone watched as he boarded.

The linking book was in a cabin beneath the main deck. Opening it up the image displayed another rocky island. He placed his hand on the image and was off to the Stoneship Age.

* * *

Raven had been with Atrus for hours detailing all she knew of Trigon. She watched as Atrus wrote in the book, noting the impressive D'ni symbols and the words he used. His work – the writing, the technique – fascinated her. Inside she was reminded of the great works by the writers of Azarath. She had to suppress the sadness she felt for the world she missed. Soon she realized something was long past due. She needed to be excused. "I must go and meditate." 

"Very well," Atrus replied. "You have given me much to work with. It will be enough."

"I would prefer no interruptions. With Beast Boy out repairing your ages MYST should be quiet enough. I'd like to go back there if I may."

"Of course." Atrus presented the linking book. "Here, touch this image. I will come to you when the prison book is complete."

"Thank you." Raven touched the image and returned to MYST. Stepping out of the library in which she found herself she caught a glimpse of Beast Boy boarding a ship she didn't remember seeing before.

* * *

The changeling materialized on the main deck of a new ship. Another ship was moored nearby. Both appeared permanently affixed to the rocky landmass. Platforms were in place to grant access to the main land. One platform from one of the two ships would take Beast Boy to a lighthouse where a generator was located. Another platform would take him from the second ship to a pump. Beast Boy went to the pump first. 

There were three switches. He determined he would drain water from the lighthouse first to locate a key that would aid in accessing the upper level of the lighthouse. After the pump ran Beast Boy went to the lighthouse. There was key chained to the floor. The chain was weak enough so Beast Boy yanked the key from the chain and proceeded to descend a staircase to find a trunk. Unlocking the trunk he reached in to grab the key, despite the trunk being flooded with water. Going back up to the main level he climbed a ladder to the upper level and unlocked the trap door.

He was now in the lamp area of the lighthouse. Nearby was the generator. He went and wound it until the power cells were fully charged. He went back to the pump to and activated the switches that would undo the flood damage to both ships.

If he were playing the game he would have to locate a compass rose to turn on lights located beneath the decks of one of the ships where the linking book is. For this mission, his night eyes would allow him to see the book. So he proceeded to that ship without turning on any lights. Descending to the lower levels of the vessel he found the book and made his way back to MYST. His last stop would be the Mechanical Age. So he went to the large gear-like object and found the linking book. Off he went.

The Mechanical Age was perhaps the smallest of the ages. Aside from the small piece of rock Beast Boy appeared on where the linking book would be hidden and the panel that would open it, there was a single dome beyond a platform ahead. Two smaller landmasses were at places around the dome. These held the clues to unlocking the linking book safe.

Beast Boy proceeded to the dome. This would require rotating the dome, as the platform he initially crossed was the only one. So he went inside the dome. Locating a staircase, he went below to the rotation device to align a hidden elevator to its entrance. Once the rotations were completed and Beast Boy was able to gather the symbols that would open the linking book safe he set out to do some repairs to the age. Then he finished with this last one and collected the last set of pages.

He returned to the linking book safe, entered the symbols, and located the book. Beast Boy returned to MYST. Something was wrong.

* * *

Billy Numerous was at it again. He multiplied several times over and began clearing out any place he could get into. The efforts of Mas y Menos to try and convince Billy to leave the city because of the coming tumult were useless because Billy didn't understand a word of Spanish. Before his duplication abilities could get too far, Mas y Menos ran at their superior speed to tackle all the duplicates before Billy knew what was going on and he went down. 

Cyborg and Speedy found themselves battling the usually destructive Cinderblock. Cinderblock was tough enough when five titans were against him, but he proved to be quite the challenge for Cyborg and Speedy. In the end their efforts paid off.

"Cyborg, watch your eyes!" Speedy fired one of his arrows towards Cinderblock's eyes which produced a blinding light disabling the monster's vision. Cyborg and Speedy then proceeded to fire strong shots that sent Cinderblock into disorientation until he finally lost consciousness.

Robin and Aqualad had to deal with Overload. There were multiple close calls when it came to being attacked by the creature's energy. Aqualad did his best at making use of water, but Overload wasn't taken down so easily by it.

"Aqualad, come back my way!" ordered Robin.

Aqualad complied. Robin then produced a small disk and hurled it toward Overload. Robin and Aqualad ran as the disk exploded. Overload didn't take too well to this blast as it produced a small EMP wave. He was defeated.

Starfire and Bumblebee found themselves in a situation of their own otherwise they would have lent their efforts to the other titans. Bumblebee ran into some former acquaintances of hers from her undercover days – the Hive Five. In spite of their best efforts, Bumblebee and Starfire had trouble working against those ever popular attack patterns.

The Hive began to make sport of the titans' efforts. From out of nowhere Mas y Menos joined the battle. Their speed caused great confusion among the members of the Hive. This provided enough time for Starfire and Bumblebee to recover until they were ready to fight again.

The Hive members found themselves scattered by the blurring speed of the twins, and Starfire and Bumblebee came upon each with surprise attacks until the Hive was beaten.

Communicators signaled. "Come in titans." It was Robin. All checked in. "Are your situations under control?"

Everyone complied.

"Great job. Gather them up and turn them over for transport. Return to the tower shortly after."

Another compliance.

"Thanks for the help little dudes," Bumblebee stated towards Mas y Menos.

"Yes we are _most_ appreciative!" said Starfire who gave them her ever popular death grip hug.

After their recovery, Mas y Menos departed to collect Billy Numerous. Starfire and Bumblebee began to gather the Hive Five.


	6. Chapter 6 Let’s Give It a Try

CHAPTER 6

Let's Give It a Try

Raven:

Raven was levitated inches above the pier. She had been meditating for a few hours with difficulty. Several times she was distracted with thoughts of what she is destined to do and the foreknowledge of how painful it will be. These thoughts were expected. But something else troubled her. It related to the last vision she had while in D'ni.

While feeling so far away, lost in the devastation and overwhelmed with guilt, something overpowered the dread. She heard a voice, one that sounded calm. There was no mistake that it was Beast Boy talking to her. He was still out there, somewhere in that immeasurable horror. He was calling her back. None of this was real, not now, but another vision. This illusion began to break and she found herself back in the writing chamber.

Beast Boy just held on to her, until Raven broke away, only to embrace him in return. He had been with her the whole way through her ordeal. It must have been the nicest gesture… at least since that time after Malchior's defeat.

While attempting to continue her meditation, if Raven even conceived a thought that Beast Boy was someone special, she dismissed it, covering up the idea by convincing herself that he was just a teammate… and a hopeless clown.

Slowly the world she had created around herself for meditation began to shift. It all broke away from Raven, becoming distant. Confusion overwhelmed her as she was swallowed by darkness. Something was attempting to come out leaving her lost inside. She cried out, trying to fight it.

* * *

Beast Boy: 

The island was rumbling when Beast Boy materialized in the library. He couldn't believe that Atrus would make changes to MYST. Atrus would not cause this instability of the place that had become his home, a place his own wife created with her writing. This island was their escape from his father. Was that screaming?

'_Raven!'_ thought Beast Boy as he ran from the library. Frantically looking around him he located her. Raven was now hovering high over the sea. She was in agony, struggling, gripping at the sides of her head with a firm grip on her hood. _'Another attack!'_ This attack was affecting the island.

"Raven!" he cried out, but she seemed unable to hear him. He ran toward the pier.

Black energy began escaping her and struck all around the island. As he closed in on the pier, some of Raven's energy struck just ahead of him uprooting the ground. The incident viciously tossed him backwards.

After recovering from a brief daze Beast Boy realized Raven had stopped. Suddenly he hurt. His head ached, his right thigh was lacerated, and he could feel blood trickling from several other wounds including just above his left temple.

Beast Boy looked up. Raven was motionless. He needed to get a closer look without making sudden movements. He concentrated on his eyes and morphed them to those of eagles' eyes. Raven's image was much closer now, and Beast Boy was shocked. That face – it was the same face he saw Raven with in his dream. Her two violet eyes were now four red ones, a set he was familiar with. Raven – or whatever it was she just became – looked right at him. There was an evil grin on that expression.

Beast Boy made a movement; Raven didn't. Beast Boy nervously turned his head and carefully rotated his body to the left. He found the courage to stand up. He returned his attention to Raven. Her hands were outstretched, surrounded by black energy. This could only mean one thing. Beast Boy tried looking for the object controlled by her energy coming his way but could see nothing. Without wasting another second Beast Boy morphed into an armadillo in case he was hit. It was enough to reduce his size as a boulder just missed him.

Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and ran as best as he could to escape in spite of his injuries. The energy previously emitted by Raven began to tear multiple objects from the island grounds. Trees and rocks all around, these seemed the weapons of choice for this monster that had taken over Raven. Beast Boy thought of only one place he could go – into the sea. Maintaining his cheetah form he dashed towards the pier. It was no use. The objects of choice came charging toward him from all around. The cheetah just missed being assaulted by several forms of debris. With everything coming at him as they were, and uncertainty that he could keep dodging them, he morphed again, this time into a pachyderm – a rhinoceros. If he was going to get to the water with minimal damage, rhino form would have to do. Beast Boy charged toward the sea as he was bombarded with nearly everything Raven threw at him. The rhino was hurt, but he made it.

* * *

Raven: 

What was going on out there? Raven, still trapped in darkness, could feel her energy being released and it was a lot. What was this thing doing with her body? What was its intention?

Raven was overcome by a bad feeling. Beast Boy was hurt. This monster was using her power to attack Beast Boy. Raven felt helpless. Where was a way out of this darkness? Where could she go in all this to fight and get back her body? Raven could only hope that Beast Boy would find a way to survive this.

* * *

Beast Boy: 

He fell off the pier and into the water, altering his form from rhino into a porpoise. The salt water bit at his injuries. As the porpoise dove deeper, objects from above splashed into the sea, were raised out of the water and struck again. Raven was blind to Beast Boy's location, and very angry. She knew he was down there but couldn't see where. She began a blind search for him.

The porpoise cautiously surfaced for a breath of air near the clock tower. Luckily Raven was not there. Beast Boy restored himself to human form and swam to the clock tower shore. Right now he was very much shaken, but he was able to catch his breath. The pain of the wounds – old and new – was still with him. His ears picked up noise of the island grounds being torn up. Hopefully Raven would not be searching here too soon.

How was he going to get to her? She would likely remain in the air to better locate him. He had to sneak up on her, be ready to grab her, and try to reason with the thing that she had become and get Raven back. Completely morphing into any type of bird would give him the advantage of sneaking up on her, but the other two steps would be ineffective. What could he do? He needed to get into the air somehow.

So he tried something. Beast Boy focused on his back. He struggled to make something happen… and it did. Green-feathered wings began to sprout from his shoulder blades. They grew and expanded until they were finally large enough to support him.

"Whoa, that felt weird," he noted with an odd expression.

To test them, Beast Boy slowly flapped the wings then increased the momentum, finding himself picked up off the ground. He ended that and returned to the ground which was only inches below. Beast Boy wasn't about to fly into a surprise attack without knowing where Raven is.

Then there she was closing in on the clock tower. Beast Boy retracted his wings into his back and morphed into an insect. The little green bug ducked beneath a stone and watched as Raven circled the clock tower. Her expression was menacing. After a brief search, she flew off without having spotted him.

Beast Boy emerged from under the stone and returned to human form. He sprouted his wings again, and gave both of them a brief look from over his shoulders. "Their fledgling wings but they'll have to do." He took flight into the air and looked around. Raven was over the main part of the island, her back toward him.

Beast Boy flew at a low altitude toward the forest and landed. She was now overhead, but she could not see him from the tree he hid behind. Raven's attention was now averted from his location. Beast Boy took advantage of this moment and took off. He was closing in on her as she did not fly too fast chancing she might miss him as she vigilantly searched the ground.

He was upon her. Beast Boy tightly wrapped his arms around her from behind, locking Raven's arms at her sides. She viciously struggled to escape his grip, but not even this violent form could break it as the adrenaline was really flowing through him. He fought against her struggling.

"Raven!" he shouted. "Raven, it's me, Beast Boy!"

Raven did not acknowledge him, only roared and struggled.

"Raven, stop this! Come back to me, again! Don't let this destroy you!"

Still there was nothing.

"Raven listen to me! This is not you! You are a good person! What you did to me a short time ago is not your fault! Fight this and come back to me!"

His desperation was still unanswered.

"Please Raven, listen to me… listen to this!" He calmed his voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Beast Boy chanted for several minutes, repeating this phrase more times than he ever thought he would. He didn't stop and didn't let up on his hold on her.

* * *

Raven: 

She felt her body jolt as though something had collided with her. What was that? Then Raven heard Beast Boy call out to her. From inside she cried back. "I can hear you! What's happening out there?" She hoped he might somehow hear her.

Whether he did hear or not, Beast Boy did not seem to be letting up. Raven could hear him convincing this entity that had taken her over that it was Raven he was attempting to get to. Raven began to respect, and take note of, his determination. What did he say? She did something to him? Did she hurt him?

Then she heard his voice become calm. Three familiar words were repeated to her through Beast Boy's voice. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven settled into position and began to recite them as well. She even reached out to her emotions as she continued. She could feel every one of them chanting along with her and Beast Boy. Slowly that darkness began to fade and her mental world reconstructed itself. Raven was regaining control.

* * *

Beast Boy: 

Somehow the thing that Raven had become slowly faded out while its coarse voice began to chant along with Beast Boy. Raven's voice soon returned to normal while continuing that chant.

Beast Boy realized she was Raven again. He loosened his grip on her. "You're back," he said with a sigh.

* * *

While Beast Boy couldn't see it, the four red eyes faded away and Raven's violet eyes returned. As Raven ended her chanting she realized she was still airborne and wasn't using her powers to stay up in the air. Yet Beast Boy was talking? A pair of familiar gloves around her abdomen let go as she proceeded to levitate herself. She turned around. He's flying! He has wings! Yet he isn't a bird? "Uh, Beast Boy?" 

"Yes?" he asked.

"How did you… how did you do that?" She pointed to his wings.

"I made it happen. I had to do _something_ to save you. I couldn't do it as just a bird of any kind. I had to be sure I could get to you. So I believed," he said with a smile.

Raven threw her arms around him and took Beast Boy into an even greater hug than the last time. "You… are… so… wonderful," she let out sobbing. _'He really is wonderful.'_

Beast Boy winced because this grip restored the pain of his wounds. Raven released him. "Oh no… I really did hurt you," she gasped as she looked him over.

Suddenly Raven's eyes closed and she descended toward the ground, but Beast Boy caught her and realized she passed out. He landed and took her into his arms. The changeling retracted his wings then carried her. She called him wonderful?

'_But she's a teammate, a friend. I'm just a clown,'_ he realized. _'Yet I did everything I could to save her. Would I even have a chance? I mean this is Raven. Would she feel the same way?'_ He looked down at her. _'I'll have to ask her the first chance I get. Don't put this off BB because there may not be a tomorrow.'_

He smiled and seemed puzzled at how he still had his strength. Of the beating he took and the extent of his injuries, surely he should have passed out by now. Yes he felt exhausted, but he had to get Raven to a place for rest. A better restful place was back at the Stoneship Age.

Beast Boy boarded the ship – which suffered very little damage during Raven's rampage – went to the linking book and left with Raven.

* * *

Having returned to the Stoneship Age, Beast Boy wearily carried Raven below the deck of the ship to the room where he collected the red page. It was better furnished than the one where the blue page was. Beast Boy placed the unconscious Raven on the bed. He pulled out the red and blue pages he collected from the ages and set them on a nearby desk. 

Feeling quite exhausted he stepped over to the foot of the bed. Sleeping on any surface would do right now. He morphed into a dog, walked a brief circle, and lay down.

Raven soon woke up to strange surroundings. She looked around the room. Where is Beast Boy? She heard faint breathing sounds. Rolling from the bed she stood up and walked around to the foot of the bed and spotted a green dog. A faint, thankful smile appeared on her expression. Raven recalled he was wounded. After taking a couple of breaths she knelt beside the sleeping dog and placed her hands just above him. Healing energy generated from her palms and she could sense his recovery.

Raven rearranged herself so that she was now sitting on the floor next to Beast Boy. She hesitated to at first, but decided to gently pet him and stroke his back. He stirred a bit then the dog's head jerked up awake. He looked to his right and saw Raven sitting there. Beast Boy restored his human form.

"Hey," he said after repositioning himself to sit facing her.

"Hey," she returned.

"Are you okay now?"

"I don't know, really. I just don't understand how I lost it before. I'm sorry you got hurt."

Beast Boy was silent for a second. "What happened couldn't be helped. But you're alright now and I'm still alive."

"Beast Boy I could have killed you," she said with shame. "How can you excuse that?"

"Because it wasn't you who attacked me, Raven. I know since the team formed I've done things that made you threaten me; done things that made you hurt me a bit. But I know you enough to believe that you would _never_ kill me."

There was silence for a couple of minutes. Their eyes wandered around the room. Beast Boy recalled what he told himself before. "Uh, Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven replied looking at him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, back on MYST? Do you really think I'm wonderful?"

"Beast Boy…" was all she could say because she didn't know what to say. She looked away from him and slumped to the back of the bed.

"I just thought I'd ask," he continued a bit dejected. "I just wondered if maybe you really liked me."

"I don't know. Maybe I do. I did mean it when I called you wonderful, because of the way you didn't give up on me, back in D'ni and especially here," she assured him. "But, to be straightforward… you're a clown."

The truth hurts. Beast Boy looked away and nodded. "I understand."

"But I also can't shake the realization that… that it doesn't matter. You _are_ wonderful, and… and I would love to try."

Beast Boy's expression was a mix between stunned and ecstatic. Raven threw her arms around him in a hug. Beast Boy embraced Raven in return. Tears swelled up and she shut her eyes tightly. Beast Boy heard the sniffle she couldn't suppress. With high hopes that he wouldn't kill the moment he began to softly sing:

(A/N: "Hands to Heaven" by Breathe)

_As I watch you move, across the moonlit room_

_There's so much tenderness in your loving_

_Tomorrow I must leave, the dawn knows no reprieve_

_God give me strength when I am leaving…_

Raven knew this song. Initially she thought it odd that Beast Boy would be singing it, but the song was soothing, even with his voice. For the moment the lyrics felt right, like a lullaby rather than a love song.

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

Raven cut him off without missing a beat, taking on the next line herself.

_Hold me in the darkness_

Though it surprised Beast Boy that she would sing, he proceeded with the next line without pausing. As he did he eased his hold on her so he could look into her eyes.

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

Raven-

_You relieve my sadness_

Both of them smiled. Beast Boy-

_As we move to embrace, tears run down your face_

_I whisper words of love so softly_

_I can't believe this pain, it's driving me insane_

_Without your touch, life will be lonely_

_So raise your hands to heaven and pray_

_That we'll be back together someday_

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

Raven-

_Hold me in the darkness_

Beast Boy-

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

Raven-

_You relieve my sadness_

Beast Boy-

_Tonight, I need your sweet caress_

Raven-

_Hold me in the darkness_

Beast Boy-

_Tonight, you calm my restlessness_

Raven-

_You relieve my sadness_

For them the song went only that far, but something amazing was about to happen.

(A/N: "Hands to Heaven" was going through my head and that pretty much gave me the idea for the above. I apologize if I made this happen a bit too easy, and if readers feel BB and Raven are out of character. Then again, I hope readers find it to be some good fluff.)

* * *

Somewhere within the ages of MYST, two titans were turning a night into forever. Emotions were going haywire and objects went to pieces, yet neither of them cared about that. 

In a silent city, a team of titans continued to patrol the streets.

Elsewhere, in a realm of fire and rock, an enraged demon roared as he sensed the love his daughter was experiencing. Trigon vowed she would die for this act, as will he who is sharing it with her – horribly.

* * *

Atrus' eyes went wide after he entered the cabin holding a closed book to his side. He discovered two sleeping teenagers in a bed belonging to one of his sons. He assumed they were wearing nothing from what little flesh he saw not covered by the bed sheets. Atrus cleared his throat, waking Raven but not Beast Boy. 

"Forgive my intrusion," said Atrus humbly. "I'll wait outside." He stepped out and closed the cabin door.

Raven shook Beast Boy until he was awake.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Get up and get dressed. I think Atrus is done. He's waiting outside."

Beast Boy and Raven each took a sheet from the bed to keep covered. Both did their best to respect each other's space and privacy by not looking while they began to dress.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked without looking at her.

"What is it?"

"Could you explain to me what the turning to stone actually means? I mean when Trigon comes through, is everyone going to turn instantly into statues?"

"No Beast Boy. That's more of a sign of helplessness. Trigon does intend to conquer every living thing, but no one will turn to stone the instant he shows up."

"So, I guess we've got some chance after all."

"Maybe."

Both finished dressing. Beast Boy collected the pages then he and Raven went up to the main deck where Atrus was waiting for them. He stood near the gangway.

"I have your book ready," he said presenting it.

"Thank you," replied Beast Boy. "I wasn't sure if you required them, but I collected the red and blue pages anyway. Here."

Atrus and Beast Boy made the exchange. "Thank you, Beast Boy," he replied. "I may have need of them in time. I did actually take the sets that were in the library on MYST, so I'm glad you collected these as well. So will you be returning to your world?"

"Yes," replied Raven. "Time is short and we must return before Trigon is due to come. I don't want to bring him here to such an amazing place. It's bad enough I can't stop myself from summoning him to our world, but at least preparations to battle him have been set in motion."

"Right," added Beast Boy. "Plus we'd like to apologize about the damage done here and on MYST."

"There is no damage," Atrus assured them.

"What?" asked Beast Boy, puzzled. He looked around the age. "But before we came here MYST was torn up badly as was this age while we were here."

"The ages were not written as places to receive damage," explained Atrus. "Even if you did something to it, the laws written to create the ages protect them from permanent damage and they would immediately be restored to their original form. A writer would have to make changes to the book that would alter the existence of the age. No such writing has been done.

"Now to instruct you on the use of your prison book," Atrus continued. "It is written to hold only one prisoner. Once the prisoner is inside and contained, do not touch the image or you will replace the one already there, and the original prisoner will be released. It would not be unexpected if you had to precede the one you are trying to trap, to make him believe you are somewhere else. So the image appears as another place and not some empty void."

Atrus opened the book and showed them the image. The image displayed an immense landscape. The sky was a dusk setting and the land was arid with mountains. In the foreground of the image was a cliff where one could stand.

"If you feel you must go in first, do so and try to get the one you intend to trap to follow. When your enemy touches the image, he will go in and you will come out."

"We'll remember that," Raven said. "Thank you so much."

"Farewell to both of you," said Atrus and he departed for the linking book back to MYST.

"Let's do that, too," Beast Boy told her. "Let's return to MYST, go to the pier and teleport back to the tower."

Raven and Beast Boy went to the linking book. Atrus had already left. They appeared in the library and exited for the pier.

"So how do you feel about last night?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven looked at him and smiled. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Beast Boy also smiled and Raven saw a familiar twinkle in his eyes.

Now at the pier, Raven focused and teleported herself and Beast Boy back to Jump City.

* * *

It was early afternoon. The titans returned after another round of patrolling. A couple of them prepared something to eat, some went to rest, and the remaining gathered to watch television. 

From the background came the quiet sound of a sliding door. Beast Boy and Raven entered the main room, holding hands. Robin noticed them first.

Glad to see them he said, "Alright you guys are…" he paused when he realized they were hand in hand.

"Friends, you have returned!" exclaimed a happy Starfire. She also noticed what they were doing. "Why do you engage in the customary hand-bonding act of Earth couples?"

"Well…Star…" stammered Beast Boy, "uh…because that's uh…what we are."

"Wonderful! Will-you-also-be-joined-in-marriage? Can-I-be-the-maid-of-honor? Will-you-have-children? What-will-you-name-them-?"

"Whoa, whoa," interrupted Robin, "easy, Star, easy." Turning to Beast Boy and Raven, "So are we gonna hear about this? What happened?"

"We've decided to give this a try," replied Raven. "You don't object to it do you?"

"No, not at all," Robin protested. "If this is what you both want, I won't stop you."

"Whoa, dude!" Cyborg came in from somewhere. "The two of you? Who would have guessed?"

"Yeah, who'd have guessed?" repeated Beast Boy nervously.

"So, what's the condition of the city?" inquired Raven.

"The city's clear at the moment," Robin answered. "I'd like us to make one more sweep later before tomorrow. We've got the Titans East to help us. And speaking of tomorrow, are you prepared? Did your mission meet with success?"

"Yeah," said Raven. She presented the book. "We'll have to find a way to get Trigon in here. If I have to, I can go in and make him come after me. This is a one-man prison, so if I go in first and he follows, I'll be sent right back out and we'll have him."

"That's great. And congratulations you two, I hope it works for you both."

"Thanks," said Beast Boy. "So do we. And Robin," he continued as he leaned in toward the boy wonder. In a low voice Beast Boy went on. "If she means anything to you, tell Starfire how you feel. There may not be a tomorrow. This is what motivated me to talk to Raven."

"I will." Robin then called out to the team members present. "Alright titans, take it easy for now. But we'll be going out one more time this evening. After that, do what you can before tomorrow – train, rest, whatever. Tomorrow and the future of the world are depending on us."

Beast Boy gave Robin a reminder look. Robin acknowledged it.

"Uh, Starfire, I'd like to talk to you. Will you come with me?"

"Yes, Robin," Starfire responded then drifted over to him. As they walked out of the room she asked, "What is it you have to say?"

"Well, it's about you and me…"


	7. Chapter 7 Battle With Trigon

In no way do I own the rights to Teen Titans or Myst.

CHAPTER 7

Battle With Trigon

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

Raven woke up later than usual, but that was unimportant. The sun was already up when she did awaken. After showering, dressing, breakfast, and herbal tea Raven returned to her room to meditate and meet with her emotions.

Before adjourning her mediation she turned to two of her emotions in their colorful cloaks. "Love and Happy, I'd like for the two of you to stand by."

"Okeydokey" said the ever cheerful Happy. Love just smiled and kept a dreamy look in her expression.

A portal opened and Raven left the realm and returned to her room. She then made her way to the common room where Mas y Menos of the Titans East were lounging with everyone else minus Robin.

"Where are the others?" inquired Raven.

"Aqualad is off deep sea swimming while the rest are getting in some training at the obstacle course," answered Cyborg. He and Beast Boy were engaging in the Game-Station while Starfire and Mas y Menos watched them tap away at their control pads.

Raven walked up to the couch to watch as the game played on. As Cyborg and Beast Boy finished, the other titans entered exhausted but invigorated.

"Hey Raven," Robin greeted her as he came into the room.

"Good morning Robin."

"Look, I know that it's supposed to happen sometime today, but any chance you might know how much longer?"

"Just one second." Raven then directed her attention to the game players. "Guys can you end that for now? I need to check on something."

"Sure Raven," replied Cyborg. He and Beast Boy stopped and Cyborg powered off the system.

Raven walked over to the keyboard console and began typing away. After a couple of minutes the image of the solar system appeared on the screen. Raven studied it for a moment. "There are six hours and thirty-two minutes."

"Wow, a planetary alignment," Speedy commented while studying the image. "I never imagined I'd be around for one."

"And take a look at the moon," added Bumblebee.

"Whoa, what are the odds of that?" put in Robin. Everyone took notice that, in the same matter of time of the alignment, there would also be a solar eclipse.

"I'd say pretty good if it includes Trigon," Beast Boy said dryly.

Everyone looked on as the real time image continued to update. Raven's gaze fell to the floor but without really looking at anything. She stood in silence for a moment until, "Beast Boy could you come with me for a few minutes?"

Beast Boy looked over at her. "Uh, sure Raven."

"Where are you going?" asked Robin curiously.

"I just want a few minutes alone with Beast Boy. Don't follow us, we'll be fine." Then her voice became a bit stern. "And keep your minds out of the gutter!"

Everyone's expressions, minus Beast Boy's, turned sheepish. Raven then proceeded out of the room followed by Beast Boy. She led him to the roof.

"Follow me," she said and floated away. Beast Boy morphed into a hawk and flew with her over the city until they landed on a roof many blocks from the tower.

Beast Boy restored his human form. "So what's on you mind?"

She pulled off her hood. "For this moment, you," she said then she leaned in for a kiss. Deep within her mind Love was in paradise. Back in the world structures for several blocks, rumbled, cracked, or crumbled. Pavement suffered damage as did abandoned automobiles and many street lights. Raven and Beast Boy simultaneously broke the kiss.

"Whoa," stated Beast Boy from the feel of the kiss. Then he looked around at the damage. "Whoa," he repeated with a small smile. "I see you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Raven did. Beast Boy could tell by Raven's own small smile. "Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me a joke… and make it good."

His smile disappeared. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, that's why I brought us out this far. I don't want to hurt the others with my emotions out of control for this moment. I figure that the battle to come is going to damage the city anyway, so I've let two of my emotions out for this." Raven tried a playful tone. "Now don't keep Happy waiting."

"Alright, then," replied Beast Boy. He began to think of one that would work. "Okay, how about this one: A guy comes home completely drunk one night. He lurches through the door and is met by his scowling wife, who is most definitely not happy. 'Where have you been all night?'

"'At this fantastic new bar,' he says. '_The Golden Saloon_ where everything is golden. It's got huge golden doors, a golden floor, the works – even the urinal is gold!'

"The wife doesn't believe his story. The next day she checks the phone book and finds a listing for _The Golden Saloon_. She calls up the place to check her husband's story.

"'Is this _The Golden Saloon_?'

"The bartender replies, 'Yes it is, ma'am.'

"'Do you have huge golden doors?'

"'Sure do.'

"'Do you have golden floors?'

"'That's right.'

"'What about golden urinals?'

"There's a long pause, then the woman hears the bartender yell, 'Hey, Duke, I think I got a lead on the guy that peed in your saxophone last night!'"

Inside her mind Raven could feel Happy giggle. For Raven this produced a smile. Nearby there was mild rumbling. Raven and Beast Boy looked toward the commotion until it subsided a few seconds later.

"I liked that one. Now tell me one that will make me laugh."

"Hmm. Okay how about this: "While proudly showing off his new apartment to friends, a college student led the way into the den.

"'What's the big brass gong and hammer for?' one of his friends asked.

"'That's my talking clock,' the student replied

"'How does it work?'

"'Watch,' he answered and proceeded to give the gong an ear-shattering pound with the hammer.

"Suddenly someone from the other side of the wall hollered, 'KNOCK IT OFF! It's two o'clock in the morning!'"

Now this one Happy liked. She broke out with laughter feeling as if her sides would burst. Raven laughed producing snorts every couple of seconds. Beast Boy smiled knowing he could now check off '_Make Raven Laugh'_ from his '_Things to Do in Life_' list. Now he would have to add '_Make Raven Laugh Again One Day_' to it. Once again for blocks around damage was done as a result of her power. Fortunately there was something within her that prevented the building on which they were standing from collapsing. If no one else understood, at least she and Beast Boy would know that the damage was worth it. Then they stood side by side, hand in hand for a few minutes and gazed out at the bay beyond the tower. When they returned all the titans were on the roof waiting for them.

"What happened out there?" demanded Robin among the other startled titans.

"Is Trigon here _now_?" wondered Aqualad.

"No, we just wanted a few minutes alone," was Raven's clear-cut reply.

"So that was _you_?" asked Cyborg.

"But the city-" Robin argued.

"-will have to be repaired anyway when it's over," Raven finished. "Trigon isn't going to give you a fight without a mess."

"What happened over there?" asked Speedy.

"That's between us," Raven replied.

"Right, personal stuff," added Beast Boy. "It's nothing to worry about. Besides the city's expecting a real bad earthquake isn't it?"

"Exactly," said Raven. "Worry about the real problem due in about six hours. Now can we all just go back inside?"

So the discussion was over and the teams returned to the tower's interior.

* * *

Beast Boy was back in his room. He had been surfing the internet and came across something that greatly intrigued him. He decided to speak with Aqualad. "Could you come and see this?"

Aqualad followed Beast Boy to his room. "What's up?"

"Has anyone in Atlantis ever seen that?" Beast Boy asked pointing to the creature on the screen.

"Yes, but not for centuries. They're pretty sure it's extinct."

"So it did exist?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Come on. I've got five hours and some change to learn how to transform into it." (A/N: Let's just say that's less than five and a half hours.)

Beast Boy led Aqualad through the tower, running into a few of the titans.

"Hey guys," said Robin to Beast Boy and Aqualad. "We were just going out for some final training."

"What a coincidence, so are we," said Beast Boy as he and Aqualad continued on their way.

"So we'll see you there."

"No, we're not going to the obstacle course," Aqualad replied. "Our training lies out in the bay."

"Yeah, so we'll see you in a few hours," added Beast Boy.

"Okay, but be back here-"

"Don't worry, we will," Beast Boy cut in from down the hall.

* * *

The alignment and the eclipse were less than thirty minutes away. Everyone sat in the main room in silence. They could see the sky beginning to darken as the moon made its way between the sun and the earth. Beast Boy and Aqualad still hadn't returned. Both of them left their communicators behind and Cyborg could not track their location in the bay.

There was a mixture of emotions between the titans, but for Raven only thoughts. Most of those were of the upcoming conflict while the rest consisted of where Beast Boy and Aqualad might be. Still they had to assure themselves that those two would be here to help.

When less than fifteen minutes remained, Raven was the first to move. She stood up. "It's time for me to go. Are you sure you guys are ready for this?"

"As much as we'll ever be," answered Cyborg as he everyone else stood up. "You just do what you have to do and we'll be ready to fight."

"I must warn you. Do not come into the city until it's done. Otherwise you may be killed." Raven then turned to head toward the roof. As she neared the door, it opened between her and two dripping wet titans.

"I see we're not too late," said Aqualad.

"You guys sure took long enough," said an upset Robin. He returned their communicators to Aqualad and Beast Boy.

"Sorry, but we're definitely ready now," added Beast Boy.

"Excuse me," said Raven as she continued passed them to the roof. Everyone followed a short distance behind.

As they had finally arrived at the roof, all could see the sky was all the more dark. There were only a few minutes left before perfect alignment. There was silence for several seconds until Raven turned and spoke. "Good luck." With that she drifted into the air and made her way over the city.

"Starfire, you're the fastest of us all," said Robin, "so you get ready to fly and take her to safety as she'll likely lose consciousness."

"Yes Robin." Starfire then walked over to the edge of the roof.

"Cyborg, you have the book?"

"Got it safely tucked in here," Cyborg replied tapping on his abdominal compartment.

The eclipse was full. Beast Boy stepped out in front of the team, keeping his sight and hearing finely tuned onto Raven. For now all he could do was watch her as she set events in motion. Just as in Beast Boy's dream, the tower began to quake and sink for several seconds. He saw Raven going through what he experienced. While the sky was dark from the eclipse and not red, he could only believe that Raven was feeling the heat. Beast Boy saw her struggling to breathe like he remembered doing. Beast Boy let loose a few tears. Were they tears of pity? Maybe they were tears of hope… hope that this wouldn't destroy Raven. Raven's eyes turned white and the aura began forming around her.

While everyone else could see and hear what little their natural senses allowed, this event was the first time Cyborg had been witness to it. Using his cybernetic eye he magnified the image and tuned his mechanical hearing. It was a lot to take in. He stepped up beside Beast Boy, but didn't take notice of Beast Boy's tears. Both could see her struggling and could all too well hear her crying out.

Beast Boy realized Raven was undergoing part of the attack she had on MYST. The black energy began tearing up the city. Then the energy stopped its assault and was now radiating around Raven. As Beast Boy remembered, the energy was absorbed by Raven's mouth. Beast Boy and Cyborg then watched her white eyes shift into four red eyes. Both then watched as her chakra illuminated with red energy. It produced a laser light that shot forward across three city blocks, forming a large chasm. Then the laser stopped. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched as Raven appeared to pass out.

This was it. "Starfire, now!" Cyborg cried. With that she took off at tremendous speed.

Bumblebee and Beast Boy, as a falcon, took to the air as the rest went below as fast as they could to the T-ship. The T-ship launched and was off into the city.

Starfire succeeded in catching Raven before Raven hit the ground then flew up into the air intent on finding a safe place. She took off in the opposite direction of the chasm. She halted and hovered in the air as the ground quaked again. Roaring became audible and increasingly loud as rubble from the chasm burst upward into the sky.

Bumblebee and Beast Boy halted in the air over the city and floated as they watched the rubble come crashing back to the surface. The T-ship slowed in mid air and its thrusters shifted to hold the ship in hover. Then out he stepped: Trigon with his red colored skin, snow-white and long hair, four red eyes, and deer antlers that must serve as some poor excuse for a crown. And boy, oh boy, was he tall! Enormous! Trigon towered as high as two hundred feet. Everyone just couldn't believe what they were seeing. If anyone outside the city saw this, they wouldn't either. Bumblebee and Beast Boy landed on the same building. Beast Boy restored himself to human form.

But something happened. Trigon fell to his hands and knees. He seemed to be breathing rather heavily.

"Uh, does coming through something like that take a lot out of someone?" wondered Speedy out loud. "He looks exhausted."

"I don't know," Robin replied. "But if he is worn down we need to take advantage of this. Cyborg, get closer and land the ship!"

Cyborg complied and landed the ship on a parking garage hundreds of feet away from Trigon. The titans got out. Starfire came to her senses and flew Raven away.

"Titans go!" ordered Robin into his communicator.

This signaled Bumblebee and Beast Boy back into the air. They joined the rest on the ground.

Trigon sensed he was being approached. He looked up enraged then slowly stood up. The titans halted. Trigon looked down at them. He then stretched out his right hand and pointed toward them. Everyone gasped, fearing he might fire something at them.

Trigon was hit from behind by Starfire's green star bolts. He instantly turned and swatted. Starfire was knocked away, flying out of control into a building and crashing through its wall. This sent everyone into action.

Robin ran to check on Starfire; Cyborg charged, firing his sonic cannon; Speedy ran in firing explosive tipped arrows; Aqualad summoned water from beneath the city; Bumblebee took to flight and fired her stingrays; Mas y Menos took off at incredible speed and ran circles around Trigon which caught his attention added to the annoyance of the multiple assaults. Beast Boy was in the air as an oriole, flying overhead with the intent of landing on top of Trigon as brontosaurus.

The increasing annoyance of their attacks became too much for Trigon. In a fit he swung his right fist into a building next to him. The rubble scattered and everyone fell back. Trigon swung at Bumblebee and the oriole. They fell back, landing on different buildings.

As with the rest, Beast Boy was still poised to fight. He took form of the Beast. Before this conflict began he could hear it speaking. It told him that it had the better means to fight, that it had the strength and the speed, while his other forms only had one or the other.

Trigon turned to the building on which Beast Boy stood. "You!" Trigon steps closer to the building. The building's roof came up to Trigon's chest level. He looked down at Beast Boy who remained morphed as the Beast. "Green one!"

The Beast merely snarled and growled, but it was clearly a language to Trigon. Trigon continued speaking. "Do you realize what you've done?" he roared.

The Beast snarled. (_"Yes, I think I've fallen in love with your daughter!"_)

"You've done far worse than that! Because of your _love_," he continued, placing a disgusted tone on the word 'love', "my daughter has **conceived**!"

The Beast: (_"What!"_)

The titans lowered their defenses wondering what was going on. Robin was supporting Starfire as they both made their way out of the building in which she crashed. While they could only hear snarls from Beast Boy, it was what Trigon said that made them halt in their tracks. Everyone was bewildered and speechless.

"There is an abominable life form growing in her womb – a life form of innocence and purity! The influence of that life form has cost me my full strength in coming here! But no matter, I will regain it soon and I have retained enough of my mental capacities. You and your petty aid are still unable to stop me. I will destroy them. I will crush my daughter and make you watch as she and your unborn son are killed."

The Beast was dumbstruck. "…" (_"You already know that it's going to be a boy? And why would you kill your own grandchild?"_)

"Did you not hear me?" Trigon bellowed. "I told you that it was conceived through an act of love! I have no use for such a life form. If you had given my daughter that thing by any dishonorable means, it would have no effect over my arrival. Then I would take it from her and raise it in her place as my heir."

There was silence for several moments. Then Trigon looked around as if he could sense something. His attention fell to someplace behind him on his right. "There you are." Trigon turned that way and began walking away.

Starfire became afraid. "Robin I fear he knows where I have placed Raven". She broke away from his support and took off.

"Titans, move out!" ordered Robin.

The Beast roared. (_"You will kill Raven and my unborn son over **my** dead body!"_)

The Beast lashed out, taking a great leap. He grabbed onto Trigon's mane. Trigon swung his head trying to pitch the Beast away, but the grip of the Beast was strong. At one turn of his head, Trigon's hair brought the Beast into his face. The Beast held on with one hand and kept the other outstretched with his claws ready to strike. And strike he did as the Beast put out the top of Trigon's right eye. Trigon roared in agony. Trigon's partial blindness drove him to rattle his head again as his hair brought the Beast out in front once more. This time the Beast struck the lower right eye. Trigon was in greater agony than before. Beast Boy leapt away from Trigon and flew to the ground as a bird then morphed into a cheetah to catch up with the others.

"We have to find Starfire and Raven," instructed Robin. "He knows where she was hidden."

Beast Boy turned back into human form and pulled out his communicator. "Come in Starfire!"

"This is she."

"Fly Raven out to the tower. If he can sense where she is he'll follow. We'll fight him near the water!"

"Beast Boy what are you doing?" demanded Robin.

Behind them Trigon roared. The ground shook like it was being stomped on. He was after them.

"Aqualad, tell them what to do!" With that Beast Boy was off into the air as a pterodactyl.

"Draw Trigon's attention," Aqualad instructed. "Let's drive him out to the bay. BB will be there!"

"Robin?" Starfire's voice came over the communicator.

"Do it Star!" Robin ordered. He hoped this would be wise.

"Very well."

"Mas y Menos, I want two of you to go on ahead!" Robin instructed.

"Sí," they responded in compliance and took off.

The rest of the titans scattered. As Trigon drew near everyone resumed their previous assault. Trigon kept his right hand over his blinded eyes and swung at the annoying attacks with his left, but kept his focus on Raven's location. Every now and then he would lash out at structures and debris would force the titans to momentarily halt their attacks until they were cleared to resume.

Now they were at the shore. Trigon approached the water. Aqualad sent out a telepathic heads-up. "Beast Boy, he's here!"

"Got it!" was the telepathic response.

The bay began to bubble. White foam and spray rose into the air. Everyone, including Trigon, stopped at the mysterious event occurring in the water. Suddenly something even more enormous than Trigon poked its head out of the water. This green monstrosity shocked the titans to a standstill and brought Trigon to a halt and silence.

"WHAT IS **THAT**?" cried Cyborg.

"That, my fellow titans, is Beast Boy," answered Aqualad.

"But what is he?" cried Robin as the green sea creature charged toward the shore.

"Everyone scatter!" shouted Aqualad.

Recovering from their shock, the titans complied.

* * *

Not too far away, a helicopter was patrolling the city and came across the incident. Inside was a camera and news crew that came expecting to report the earthquake but happened across this.

Somewhere in a holding cell, a group of criminals watched what was unfolding. A certain couch potato cheered. "Yeah, now _this_ is reality TV!"

* * *

The titans fell back and regrouped a safe distance away. The sea serpent closed in on the unmoved Trigon and wrapped itself around the demon. But not even its lower half was out of the water. Trigon roared in agony as Beast Boy's new form began squeezing itself tighter.

"Alright Aqualad, what is Beast Boy?" demanded Robin. "Since when could he do that?"

Everyone turned their attention to Aqualad who finally answered, "He's morphed into the kraken. And he only learned how to transform into it just a short while ago."

Everyone's jaws dropped. "But the kraken is a myth," said Cyborg after a moment.

"No, it's just extinct. We Atlanteans know the kraken existed, but it's been dead for centuries."

"Is the kraken really that large?" wondered Speedy.

"No. Just as Beast Boy is still rather young so is his form. Add what's out of the water, and the other quarter mile that's under the water to another mile, and you have the fully grown kraken."

More silence.

On the roof the tower laid Raven. She began coming to and slowly sat up. Momentarily confused about where she was Raven looked around. Then she found Starfire near the edge of the tower's roof watching something Raven couldn't see. She rose to her feet and approached Starfire. She didn't get a chance to talk to the alien girl as her attention was drawn to the shore and the sight she couldn't believe, but the creature was something she recognized. "The kraken. But where did it come from?" Then it dawned on her. "Beast Boy?"

Starfire snapped out of her awe and noticed Raven beside her. "Friend Raven you are conscious!"

"Yes, Starfire." Raven looked at her. "Where are the others?"

"They are still out in the city. I was told by friend Beast Boy to bring you here which would draw Trigon to the shore. The order was backed by Robin. The next thing I know I see one of Beast Boy's forms flying out this way and dive into the water. Then Trigon came and that creature came out and is now fighting Trigon. Is that-"

"Beast Boy, yes it is. But how he did it I'd like to know. We need to get to the others. Let's go." With that she and Starfire took to the air.

While they were flying Starfire drifted near Raven. "Friend Raven, did you know you were with child?"

Raven stopped and hovered. She looked at Starfire surprised. "What?"

Starfire halted. "While we did not understand anything Beast Boy might have been saying in response to Trigon's ranting, Trigon said you have conceived. Is this true?"

"How should I know?"

"Trigon said you are."

"Well I _don't_ know." She resumed her flight toward the city.

Starfire caught up and maintained the same speed. There was silence for a moment until, "Trigon says it will be a boy."

"I'm sorry Starfire, but this isn't the time. We have to get Trigon sealed."

Trigon continued struggling from his crushing captivity. The kraken now had him, dragging the demon into the water and nearly submerging him. Beast Boy decided to add onto his new form. Manipulating the electrical powers of an eel, he sent an enormous wave of shocking energy through Trigon, who began to roar out in anguish. Trigon's attention was so distracted he did not realize Raven was on her way.

Raven's father could no longer take the pain – of being crushed or electrocuted, and of the humiliation of being overpowered by a mortal. He summoned somewhere within his being a spark of power which would have to be enough until he could gather much more of his strength. With his two good eyes, the demon fired energy onto the spine of the kraken. The sea creature cried out in pain and loosened his grip on the demon. Trigon didn't hesitate to grab Beast Boy's form and unwrap himself. As he left the water, dragging the kraken, he threw Beast Boy down with a tremendous thud that vibrated the ground.

Trigon's senses picked up Raven's presence and he went after her. He didn't bother any further with Beast Boy whose form had become human again from lack of strength.

Raven and Starfire located the titans and landed. "Quick Cyborg, take out the book!" Raven demanded. Cyborg opened his abdominal compartment and removed the prison book. "Hold it open, and hope this works."

"Daughter!" cried Trigon. "I vow to kill you for what you have conceived! Before I kill him, I will crush you and that abomination within your womb in the presence of the green one!"

"So it's true?" Raven asked no one in particular.

"We don't know," volunteered Robin. "Let's worry about that later. Now go."

Cyborg set the book on the ground with the image exposed. Then he and the titans retreated to safety. Raven took off into the air. "Leave my friends alone." Trigon halted a hundred yards away from her. "If you want to kill me so badly then I challenge you. Come after me, and then we'll see who's crushed." With that Raven rapidly descended out of Trigon's view. She dared to go into the book remembering what Atrus said.

Before going in she was met by a green falcon that had just flown in from around a building. "Get to safety Beast Boy. I'm going into the book and hope he follows me."

"Right," replied Beast Boy after restoring his human form. He walked passed her until he was behind her. Then he turned to his left and swung the side of his left hand at the back of her neck. Raven let out a gasp from the whiplash and fell into unconsciousness. Beast Boy caught her and supported her. "Sorry, Raven, but I'm going in." He pulls out his communicator. "Star get out here!"

Starfire flew to them. "What have you done?"

"Please get her to safety." Beast Boy handed Raven to Starfire who flew her away.

"Is he insane?" Robin could not believe what Beast Boy did. Starfire brought Raven over to the rest and set her down.

Trigon stepped into view. Beast Boy looked up. "Are you so determined to make me watch Raven die?" he cried.

"Indeed I am."

"Well I'm not finished with you!" Beast Boy challenged. "The kraken was just the beginning! If you really think you can beat me then come and get _me_! I'll be waiting for you!" Beast Boy picked up the book and placed his hand on the image. Trigon watched him disappear and saw the book fall to the pavement.

Trigon narrowed his eyes in bewilderment. He knelt down and reached out to pick up the book. Rising he opened it. There were no words on any of the pages. When he turned toward the front half of the book he saw the image. Reclining near a cliff in arid land was Beast Boy. Trigon rubbed his chin with one hand holding the book in the other.

Bumblebee flew out and met Trigon eye to eye. "Hey, what are you waiting for? If you want him back here so badly go after him! Just do as he did and touch the image!"

"No tricks mortal!" he warned. Bumblebee shook her head flew away.

Trigon placed his index fingertip on the image and in he went. Raven, in the arms of Starfire, came to and moaned. Her vision cleared just in time to see the fading image of Trigon. "Beast Boy!" she cried sitting up.

"- is coming out of the book!" finished Robin in awe as he noticed Beast Boy appearing. The prison book was at the changeling's feet. He bent over and picked it up.

Everyone ran out and gathered around him with varying comments of congratulations. But Raven, who had been massaging the back of her neck, had something else to say and she wasn't pleasant. "Beast Boy, why did you go in my place?"

Without a hint of humor or sarcasm he replied, "Because I made a choice and no one stopped me. So let it go, at least we got him."

The titans gasped and Raven was speechless. He hadn't challenged her like that in a while. She changed the subject. "So let's see if he's there."

Beast Boy opened the book to the image. There was Trigon all alone, but he was enraged. Raven took the prison book from Beast Boy. The demon turned around and now appeared to be looking as if he could see the titans from where he was. His expression became menacing and he roared out. The image in the book began to crack. The titans started to panic.

"Uh, guys, is that supposed to happen?" asked Cyborg tensely.

"No it isn't," replied Beast Boy just as worried. "Quick, give it here!"

Raven handed it to him. Beast Boy flipped the book to the back pages. He began tearing out one at a time.

"What are you doing!" cried Raven. She heard the fading sounds of Trigon's roar.

"Destroying the link! Three… four… five."

Beast Boy flipped the book over to the image. It was blank. Beast Boy heaved a sigh.

"So what happened?" asked Robin.

"I severed the link between here and where he is. Now he can't get out."

"So it's over?"

"It's over. Without these five pages there's no transmission between here and the prison realm."

"Why five pages?" wondered Speedy.

"Any pages less than five would leave a broken transmission. If there was any chance that his image could still appear he might still get out or someone, for argument's sake, might touch the image and release him." Beast Boy touched the blank image. "Now that can't happen."

"So what do we do with the pages?" asked Starfire.

"If you would be so kind, Star, you may incinerate them," replied Beast Boy. He held up the pages and she blasted them with her eye bolts. "Now he's trapped for sure."

"So what do we do with the book?" asked Bumblebee.

"We lock it away and forget it exists," advised Raven.

"And as time passes," added Beast Boy, "the book will eventually become so old that the realm itself will pretty much become an airless void. Trigon will certainly fade away with it."

* * *

Weeks passed and troubles came and went. Raven found herself enjoying freedom from the tyranny of her father. She began to dream sweet dreams and they were a relief, but still took some getting used to, especially the times when they included Beast Boy. Everyone filled her in on what they heard between Trigon and Beast Boy's discussion of her pregnancy. Beast Boy, of course, had to fill her in on his comments. She was actually impressed by his efforts in the conflict, and grateful to everyone for their help.

He talked about his brief stay in the prison realm. The changeling described the reality of it as narrow and cold and eerie. When asked how he pulled off shifting into the kraken, he explained having to cross amphibious DNA with reptilian DNA.

The Justice League stopped by to give their comments on the titans' efforts, having observed the battle from the orbital station. Reconstruction was underway for the city as well as Titans Tower. The Titans East returned to their city and things around the tower returned to normal save for the eventuality of parenthood between Beast Boy and Raven. One day Raven and Beast Boy will tell their son their story, and thank him, for even he had a hand in the defeat of Trigon.

Although Trigon was beaten and gone for good, Raven had doubts that his influence was. Since the titans' victory she had been debating on a decision, and one day made up her mind.

She came to Beast Boy. "Could you set that game back up? I'd like to go back to MYST and learn Atrus' art. I don't know if I'll ever lose my father's influence over me, but if I learn Atrus' art of writing, I can write a world for myself. One where I can express emotions and my powers won't cause destruction as I experiment with new emotions."

"If you do go, you may not be back for a while. What about the baby?"

"I won't let you miss out on his birth," she assured him. "I'll come back before I've carried him to term. I need to do this. You can visit me as often as you like. I'll leave my mirror for you."

"Alright, then," Beast boy decided. "I'll set up the game for you."

Raven bade everyone farewell assuring them she will return. Beast Boy and Cyborg ensured the game was safe for her to enter and she departed.

THE END

(A/N: I do hope you enjoyed this. Please review.)


End file.
